Alex Sawyer
Alex Sawyer is a British actor who was born on the 13th February 1993 in Kent, England. He has Ghanaian (mother), English and Finnish (father) origins. He began acting at the age of 9 when he was in a production of "Oliver!" at the Epsom Theater as one of the chorus members. He has attended classes at Laine Theater Arts since the age of 11, gaining his silver LAMDA acting award by the time he left aged 17. After appearing in a school production of "Blue/Orange" ''at Aberdour School in Burgh Heath, he was scouted by agency, Waring and Mckenna, starting his official carrier as an actor. After 3 rounds auditions, was offered to take the role of Alfie Lewis, in the Nickelodeon series production, House of Anubis. He is currently studying at university in Sixth Form at King's College School in Wimbledon. He is currently playing Alfie Lewis on ''House of Anubis, which is his best known role. On the 27th of November 2013, he released his debut single, Relapse, with his former cast-mate, Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence). View the Alex Sawyer Gallery. Trivia *He plays Alfie Lewis on House of Anubis. *His favorite animal is the monkey. *At first, Alex was trying to get the role of Fabian Rutter, but producers told him to tone it down and found it funny how he wore a suit at the casting. So, after some unsuccessful tries, they've decided to give him Alfie's script. They already knew that he was perfect for this role. *Alex's fan mail: Alex Sawyer, Waring and Mckenna, 44 Maiden Lane, Covent Garden, London, WC2E 7LN, UK. *He has no pet animals. *Alex's favorite food is roast chicken in rice. It's something that his dad used to make all the time, and how Alex said, it's amazing. *Alex and his cast mate, Brad Kavanagh, had a little competition between themselves to see who would get their driver's license first. Alex ended up winning. *He and Tasie Dhanraj (Lawrence) are good friends, they even made a cover together. *He has older sister, Victoria. *Alex prefers cats over dogs, but is allergic to the both of them. He also said that he made sure that he was never that close to the dog while filming scenes with Letdown in Season 3. *He was the first one, who officially confirmed that the movie The Touchstone of Ra was not a rumor. *Alex's old cast mate, Ana Mulvoy Ten, said they had to "do the most embarrassing thing that someone has to do on the first filming day". They had to kiss each other. *One time Alex stole a small helicopter with a camera on it and steered it around the whole set. *He was the first one to meet Alexandra Shipp. He said she was really bubbly and funny. *He's called the most joking person on the set, along with Brad Kavanagh. Whenever there's a question who is the funniest one, the cast and crew is saying it's either Alex or Brad. *Alex is the youngest one in the main cast of season 3. *Alex has a second name, which wasn't released yet. It goes by "J", the second letter in his username on twitter (@AJSawyer). *He met Brad Kavanagh, Eugene Simon and Ana Mulvoy Ten in the room, when all of them were waiting for the castings. *While filming the first two seasons, he was living with his castmate Eugene Simon in an apartment. Eugene said in one of newest Anubis Unlocked episodes that it was really weird not having Alex around, but he still enjoyed that in this season, there were so many scenes for Alfie and Jerome (see Jelfie). *Alex loves when Eugene Simon cooks for him. *Alex said that if he could keep one set prop, it would be Victor's watch. He said he had an unhealthy obsession with it. *Alex and Louisa actually put the Walfie kiss in the script for 'House of Anubis:The Touchstone of Ra " because they thought you'd all like a Walfie snog! *Alex ships Mabian, saying that "Mabian is cool". *Alex and Louisa's kiss in Touchstone of Ra, was not in the script. *Alex has recently released 2 teasers for his new video for 'Relapse'. *Alex released his new video for 'Relapse' on February 1st. Flimography 'Television' Sawyer, Alex Sawyer, Alex Sawyer, Alex Category:House of Anubis Category:Males